Shattered Lives, Rebuilt Dreams
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: One moment shatters the World Wrestling Federation forever.
1. One swift Moment

TITLE: Shattered Lives, Rebuilt Dreams Chapter one/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16   
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@a...  
RATING: R to be safe (deals with attempted suicide at one point)  
CONTENT: Violence (to state what kind would spoil the first part of this fic)  
and attempted suicide at one point in this story, Adult Language. One more   
point, I keep everyone in character in this one.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST.  
SPOILERS: Part one takes place after Unforgiven, but before No Mercy.  
SUMMARY: One horrific event shatters the World Wrestling Federation   
forever (majority Steph/Kurt friendship first few parts, Steph/? Romance (can't  
spoil) later). This is also a response to the oneliners challenge at Adopt a  
Plot@egroups.com  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWF characters, McMahons, or Eric Bischoff. I'm  
just torturing them for a little while and will put some of them back in the   
same condition that I found them later. Don't sue me!!!!  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere is fine as long as you email me first asking   
permission.  
  
Shattered Lives, Rebuilt Dreams  
  
In some cultures, what I do is considered normal, thought Kurt   
Angle as he made his way into the arena. The cocky Olympic Gold Medalist and  
top contender for the WWF title was still amazed that there were people and   
places that didn't take what they did seriously.  
Hopefully that will change after I win the WWF title and bring   
respectability to it, smirked Angle as he walked on, nearly hitting Edge   
and Edge's brother Christian.   
"Hey Kurt, dude, what's happening?" asked Christian.  
"Oh, hey guys, I was just on my way to the ring," Kurt answered.  
"Why? All it is is Austin totally interrogating people about his hit and  
run," said Edge.  
"Yeah and like you totally had nothing to do with that nefarious piece of  
business," his brother followed up.  
"Hm," Angle considered, "you do have a point about that. Well, I guess I   
will go to the dressing room and unwind until my match later on," Angle   
started off in the direction of the Locker Room.  
"Whoa, whoa might we suggest a totally narly alternative?" Christian  
said. "Yeah, we heard from reputable sources that the beautiful Stephanie   
McMahon - Helmsley is back at the hotel with the sniffles, and Triple H like   
totally barred her from making an appearance at the arena, so she can get   
better," relayed Edge.  
"So?" asked Angle, not understanding.  
"So? So? So Hunter has to be interrogated by Austin and you don't," said  
Christian.  
"Yeah, this could be your chance to totally impress Steph by displaying   
your total devotion to her health and well - being," implied Edge.  
"Hm, I suppose I do have a few minutes to go to the hotel and check on   
Steph and see how she's feeling. As a friend of course."  
"Of course," chimed Edge and Christian.  
"Well, I'm off to see the fair Stephanie, catch you later guys." Angle   
headed back towards his car. As he was leaving, he saw Steven Richards and   
his Right to Censor group talking with each other. I wonder what they're   
talking about, Angle mused, then shook his head. Who cares, their   
just a bunch of no fun censoring idiots that no one pays attention too.   
He shrugged and went on his way.  
Edge and Christian watched their friend go. "Hey do you think we did the  
right thing?" Christian asked.  
"Oh yeah, totally. I mean, if this nefarious thing that's going to   
happen is going to happen, then we totally did right by getting our friend   
Kurt outta here. And now I think it's time to go ourselves, little brother,"  
answered Edge.  
"Cool, hey there's a new Pokemon arcade a few blocks from here," Christian  
suggested more excitedly than usual.  
"Cool,"said Edge, just as stoked as he and Christian headed off in the   
same direction that Angle went.   
What neither Edge, Christian, nor Angle realized was that a chain of   
events had already been set in motion, that would destroy lives and change   
the foundation of the World Wrestling Federation forever.  
  
Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley was in her hotel room flipping through   
catalogs. One thing about Daddy and Hunter not letting me leave the hotel  
is that I can try to get some Christmas shopping done without them finding   
out. Steph smiled. She liked to have Christmas shopping done early and   
find the perfect gifts for those she loved.  
Of course, I've already got my perfect present, all year long,   
Steph sighed contentedly, thinking about her fast - approaching first - wedding  
anniversary. Has it been a year already? Stephanie thought.  
Sure, there had been some strife recently. What marriage didn't go   
through the occasional rough patch Stephanie mused. Then she sneezed.  
"Ugh, why'd I have to be sick tonight of all nights when I could be   
supporting My brother, Shane, My Dad, and my Husband Triple H," Stephanie   
wondered aloud.  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Hey Steph, are you awake?" a   
male voice asked.  
Stephanie went to open the door. "Sure Perry come in," She offered,   
allowing Perry Saturn entrance to her hotel room.  
Terri thought this would make you feel better," Saturn growled in his   
rough tone, handing Steph a steaming mug of hot tea.  
Steph took the mug and sipped the hot liquid. "Mmm, tell Terri I said   
thanks," she said. Stephanie glanced at Saturn's mid - section. "How's the   
ribs?"  
"Still a little sore, but otherwise fine," Saturn replied of the ribs   
that he'd broken in a match several weeks prior. "Think I can convince the   
old man to let me back in the ring next week?"  
Steph shook her head. "I think Dad might want you to heal up a little   
more before signing you to any matches, which isn't bad medical advice."  
"I know," Saturn sighed, "it's just that -"  
"It sucks staying at home, or at the hotel doing nothing," Stephanie   
finished for him. "I'm starting to know the feeling." She sneezed again.  
The door knocked again. Steph got up to answer it. "I swear, everytime  
I sneeze, someone's at the door," she joked. "Who is it?" She asked.  
"Your friendly American Hero," Kurt Angle's voice rang through the door.  
Stephanie opened the door. "Kurt, I thought you'd be at the arena?"  
"Well, seeing as I had nothing to do with Austin's accident, I thought   
I'd come by and see how you were doing," Angle said.  
"Oh Kurt, that's sweet of you. Come in," Steph allowed Kurt in.  
"Hey Kurt," Saturn greeted him.  
"Hello Perry," Kurt answered back.  
"Hey does anybody want to watch the first few minutes of SMACKDOWN!?"   
Steph asked.  
"Sure,"Kurt answered, "It should be an interesting scene."  
Stephanie turned on the T.V. to find the Rock, her father, Vince   
McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and commissioner Mick Foley already in the   
ring and hurling accusations at each other.  
"Looks like the party's already heating up," Saturn commented.  
"Really," Steph agreed.  
Suddenly the TitanTron started blinking out and a new signal began to   
take shape. Then a slim, middle - aged man with salt and pepper hair   
appeared on the Tron.  
"What the hell is this?" Vince McMahon demanded.  
"Well, well, well, isn't this nice," said the man with a sadistic smile.  
"Who is that?" Kurt asked Stephanie, while Perry Saturn exploded, "What   
the hell is Eric Bischoff doing on the TitanTron?!"  
Steve Austin spoke up next with the last words uttered by any of the   
four in the ring: "Bischoff is there any reason for your ugly ass head to be  
on that screen?"  
"Have a care Austin," smirked former WCW president Eric Bischoff, "well   
in a few moments you won't care about anything, but anyways. Vince for two   
years you and your porn have destroyed my life, took away everything I've   
worked for and robbed me of my dream of getting rid of you. Well, now I will   
not only get rid of you, but take everything you hold dear at the same time."  
What does he mean by that?" mused Stephanie aloud, a sick feeling of   
doom forming in her stomach.  
"so before I say goodbye forever, Vince, let me say," Eric paused, an   
evil smile on his face, "It was, mostly, a pleasure competing with you for   
four years. Cut the feed and let's do this." The Tron went black  
Suddenly there was an explosion that ripped form the center of the ring.  
The picture on the hotel T.V. turned to ash. A minute later, a rumbling and  
shaking nearly knocked the trio in the hotel off their feet.  
  
Meanwhile a few blocks away, Edge and Christian where enjoying   
themselves at the Pokemon arcade, when suddenly there was an earthquake, and   
glass and other items went flying everywhere.  
"Whoa, what was that dude?" asked Christian from where he and Edge   
ducked.  
"It felt like an earthquake," Edge replied.  
"But Texas doesn't get earthquakes," said Christian puzzled.  
A terrifying thought entered Edge and Christian's minds. "Dude you   
don't think..." Christian started.  
"Dude I think we'd better get back to the arena," said Edge with a grim   
look on his face that he hadn't worn since he and Christian broke away from   
Gangrel.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" asked Perry Saturn, getting to his feet.  
"Yeah, I think so," replied Stephanie, Kurt helping her get to the bed.  
Saturn's business manager Terri Runnels burst into the hotel room,   
shaken to the core. "Did you guys feel that?" she asked.  
"Yeah, and I think we saw it too," said Saturn quietly, realization   
setting in over the magnitude of what Eric Bischoff may have just done. He   
went up to hold Terri. "Eric was on the TitanTron tonight."  
"Eric? As in Eric Bischoff?" Terry asked incredulously.  
Saturn nodded. Kurt relayed the rest of the story. "Said something   
about finally getting rid of Vince. As soon as he was off the Tron, the ring  
exploded in....." Kurt trailed off, as if reality was hitting him as well.  
Terri nodded in shock. "Was there anyone in the ring?" Terri inquired,   
praying silently that there wasn't.  
Saturn nodded solemnly. "Vince, Mick, Steve Austin, and Rocky. With   
everyone else surrounding the ring.  
Terri gasped in shock and horror. Stephanie was staring at the now   
blank screen, everything closing in on her at once. Shane! Hunter!   
Daddy!!! her mind screamed out in agony. Suddenly she shouted in anger   
and anguish:  
"No.....No.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
End of Part one. Feedback is appreciated and will feed the borg muse   
fueling the stories.  



	2. 2a: Looking for Answers

TITLE: Shattered Lives, Rebuilt Dreams Chapter Two (Part   
One)/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16   
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com   
RATING: R(language, discussion of suicide at one point in the story, some   
sexual situations, Violence)   
CONTENT: Graphic Violence, Discussion of suicide at one point in the story,   
sexual situations.   
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, and DRAMA.  
SPOILERS: The first few parts take place shortly after UNFORGIVEN, but   
before Stephanie became Kurt's business partner.   
SUMMARY: One horrific event shatters the World Wrestling Federation   
forever (Majority Kurt/Steph friendship, Steph/? Romance later)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestling characters from any company (If I did   
HHH would've suffered a lot more than cuts and bruises during Survivor   
Series), the McMahons, or Eric Bischoff. Please don't sue a poor college   
girl*bats puppy eyes*   
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere is fine, all I ask is that I be emailed first.  
  
  
Shattered Lives, Rebuilt Dreams  
  
  
"No.....No..........NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Stephanie McMahon Helmsley cried out in anguish and disbelief over what   
she'd just seen. The other three people with her, Perry Saturn, Terri   
Runnels, and Stephanie's close friend Kurt Angle were also in shock over what   
had just occurred.  
Moments earlier, Eric Bischoff former WCW president appeared on the   
TitanTron on a live SMACKDOWN broadcast and taunted WWF owner Vince McMahon   
and the wrestlers both in the ring with him and surrounding him. Seconds   
later Eric disappeared from the TitanTron and the ring exploded, engulfing   
Vince, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock and Commissioner Mick Foley.  
The sight horrified viewers watching on T.V. including Vince's daughter   
Stephanie, who's brother Shane and husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley were also   
near the ring.  
"Hunter, Shane, Daddy," Steph muttered half coherently staring at the   
dark screen praying she had not seen what she'd just seen  
Kurt moved closer to Steph and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Come on Steph things will be okay," Kurt said.  
Stephanie looked at him, the tears streaming down her face."You think   
so?" She asked in a heartbreakingly small voice.  
"I'm sure Shane and Hunter and....." Kurt trailed off realizing that even   
if Hunter and Shane survived, he couldn't guarantee to Steph a possibility of   
seeing her family again, especially Vince. "I'm sure Hunter and Shane are   
fine," Kurt said with a confidence he didn't feel.   
"Really? You think?" Steph asked hope in her eyes as she looked to the   
three people there for answers.  
"Hey, if Shane can survive a fifty - foot fall in one piece, he could   
surely survive an explosion,"Perry replied.  
"And Hunter's survived Mick Foley,"stated Kurt.  
The door burst open again and Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Laurel Register   
appeared, Blessed Union of Soul's "Believe" playing from her open hotel room  
"Tell me I didn't see what I just saw," the five foot, ten inch Georgia   
native asked, the disbelief evident in her voice.  
"That bastard," said Perry.  
"Jeff isn't...?" Laurel asked fearfully of the answer.  
"We don't know yet honey," Terri answered putting a hand on Laurel's   
shoulder.  
"Well, let's go down there and find out," said Laurel heading for the   
door.  
"Laurel, that's not a good idea," said Perry, blocking her exit, "The   
scene is going to be chaotic down there, and with your ankle - "  
"FUCK THE ANKLE PERRY!" Laurel shouted. "I NEED TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY   
FRIENDS AND JEFF!!!"  
"She's right," said Stephanie with a quiet strength in her voice.   
"Somebody has to go down there and survey the scene. And that's me."  
"Steph," Kurt started, "are you sure?"  
Stephanie stood up and leaned over to put a hand on his cheek. "Kurt,"   
she began quietly, "I have to know."  
Kurt looked in to those blue eyes and knew he couldn't deny her this, he   
just hoped it wouldn't destroy her.  
"All right, but I'm going with you. No buts," Kurt said before Steph   
could protest.  
"That's a good idea. I'll go too," Perry offered.  
"Me too," piped in Laurel, giving a death glance to Perry that said "Do   
not stop me."  
I'll stay here and keep things calm here," said Terry. Truth be told she   
didn't think she had the stomach for carnage she knew would be at the arena.   
She also thought a lot of people, sadly, would be needing comfort before the   
night is over.  
Steph turned to the group assembled. "All right the limo's already   
downstairs, so we'd better get going before they start blocking access to the   
arena.  
The group left the room except for Terri. Terri looked around the room,   
and shuddered with the chill of death in the air. She heard the phone ring   
in her and Perry's room  
"H..hello," stuttered Terri.  
"Terri is that you?" a male southern voice asked.  
"H..hey Jeff," Terri said.  
On the other end of the phoneline in Australia, Jeff Jarrett was   
concerned for the friends he'd left behind. He and several other World   
Championship wrestlers managed to catch SMACKDOWN! and had   
witnessed what had transpired on the program. Many of the other WCW   
wrestlers were trying to call friends, family and an unreachable Hulk Hogan,   
trying to find out what was going on. Jarrett remembered the number of the   
hotel that the WWF used when they were in Texas and just now managed to get   
through.  
"You okay darling?" Jeff asked, still friends with many of the WWF   
wrestlers.  
"No, I'm not," said Terri finally letting the tears flow. "Oh God Jeff   
why? What would pocess Eric to commit mass murder!?"  
That's the million dollar question darling. mused Jeff, still in shock   
over what he and the other WCW wrestlers was real. I hope Eric burns in Hell   
for what he's done today, Jeff mentally lashed out.   
"Listen honey the line's crappy so I've got to go soon, but I want you to   
know that me and a lot of the other guys over here are trying to get back to   
the US as soon as possible all right?"  
"All right Jeff," said a tearful Terri  
"Bye"  
"Bye  
Jeff hung up the phone with a heavy cloud over his heart and soul just as   
Kevin Nash and some of the others came back from the Hotel bar.   
"Hey where's Juvi?" asked Jeff half heartedly over the missing Luchadore.  
"Probably in jail, saying a lot of nonsense" said the seven foot Nash,   
ambivalent over the somber mood of the others in the room. "I mean the guy   
went totally nuts, ripping his clothes off, hitting police officers, saying   
thing that even Rey couldn't understand. I thought I was with Scott for a   
second." Nash paused with a smile think of his friend Scott Hall who was   
currently down in Florida."  
"Hey what's going on? Rey Mysterio Jr. asked finally picking up on the   
silence that had encompassed the room when he, Nash and the others came in   
oblivious to the carnage going on in America.  
"Yeah, you all act as if somebody died or something,"Nash scoffed.  
Bill Goldberg spoke up,"Kevin, Eric blew up Vince in the ring tonight."   
"Yeah well," Nash scoffed, "Eric said that all the time. Hasn't lived up   
to it in the last two years or so though"  
"No Nash" the phoenom explained quietly, "Eric really did blow Vince up.   
He taunted Vince on the TitanTron, then he blew the ring up. With a real   
bomb. With Vince in it."  
"Yeah with Steve, Rock and Mick in with him and a hundred wrestlers   
surrounding it, along with your Kliq buddies Waltman and Helmsley, slappy," said Jarrett angrily.  
"Oh God," Nash said in disbelief and horror. He stood up. "Screw Juvi,   
screw Dillian and Taylor. We're cutting this tour short and getting back to   
the states tonight." And with that he turned and stormed out of the room   
presumably to find Terry Taylor.   
All the WCW wrestlers in the room looked at each other in shock. They   
all had friends and, in the cases of some family. They all knew no matter   
what happened next nothing would ever be the same.   
  
  
Please feed this borg muse so that Part Two of Chapter Two can be completed.   
Part two of Chapter two should be out shortly.  
  
  



	3. 2b: Remembering a better time.

TITLE: Shattered Lives, Rebuilt Dreams Chapter Two(part two)/? *SMUT*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: R(deals with adult situations)  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, deals with suicide, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ANGST, DRAMA, ADULT  
SPOILERS: First few parts take place after UNFORGIVEN, but before Steph becomes Kurt's business partner.  
SUMMARY: One moment shatters the World Wrestling Federation forever (Kurt/Steph friendship, Steph/? Romance later on).  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Federation..... Well, I don't so don't sue me. Laurel Register belongs to herself.  
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com. Anywhere else ask.  
  
  
Shattered Lives Rebuilt Dreams  
  
As the limousine headed down the road to the arena, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley sat apart from everyone, lost in her thoughts. Aside from the four from the hotel room, Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco, long time associates of her father, and Michael Cole, the normal ringside announcer for SMACKDOWN who had been sick (JR was filling in for him that evening), also sat in the limousine. They were all concerned about Stephanie's well - being.  
"Okay thanks," said Gerry hanging up the cell.   
"That was Slaughter, he said that the backstage area is completely cut off from the arena itself, so most of the officials don't know what's happening. He did say the backstage entrance suffered little damage so we can enter the usual way.  
"That's good isn't it Steph?" Kurt asked. "Steph?"  
But Stephanie wasn't listening. In her mind, she was in a hotel room one cold January night one year earlier. She was recalling the night she truly feel in love with her husband, Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.  
  
January 26, 2000  
  
It was January 26, 2000, a day that would live in Stephanie's memory forever. A huge blizzard had blanketed the town the WWF had wrestled in, forcing them to spend the night at the hotel they'd been staying in, instead of gearing up to go to the next town. Hunter and Steph returned to the suite they shared together.  
"Look, why don't you take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Triple H said, contenting the rotating arrangements they'd had since the'd began their 'Business marriage.'  
"Okay," Steph said quietly. There had been an awkwardness between them for the last couple weeks. It was like they were circling each other, unsure of what the other was thinking and feeling. They'd been picking fights with each other and it made living arrangements uncomfortable.  
Stephanie sighed. She didn't know when things had changed between them but they had. Slowly but surely Steph began developing feelings for her husband that went far beyond simple business. Although she was slow to realize it, she was falling head over heels with her husband.  
Hunter looked at her. "What you thinking about Kurt again?" Hunter said lewdly, about her flirting with newcomer Kurt Angle.  
Stephanie stood up quickly, "I can't believe your're starting that argument again!" She said tersely.  
"Well, maybe if you paid attention to me instead of that pretty boy, then it wouldn't be a problem!" Hunter shouted.  
"Pretty boy? If I didn't know anybetter, I'd say you were Jealous," Stephanie shot back.  
Hunter had no comeback to that. Truth be told, he was jealous. He could not pinpoint where he went from regarding Steph as a business partner to..... I'm in love with her, Hunter realized with sudden clarity.  
Stephanie went to grab her suitcase.  
"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.  
"I'm leaving, maybe Kurt will give me a place to stay." Steph said sarcastically.  
"Don't," Hunter said.  
"Why, so I can be berated some more?'' Stephanie snarked.  
"Dammit, I love you!" Hunter shouted.  
Stephanie who'd had her hand on the doorknob, stopped in her tracks. She turned around.  
"What did you say?" She asked quietly.  
"I love you," he said just as softly. There. It was out consequences be damned.  
"Look, I don't know when or where, but right now my feelings for you run deeper than any feelings I've had for anyother woman, including Joanie."  
That statement in and of itself was a revelation to Stephanie. Hunter rarely mentioned his ex, Chyna anymore, not even by her real name thought they both worked for the same company.  
"Hunter," Steph started, but Hunter cut her off.  
"Look if you want to end the marriage now, I won't stop you." He said sitting down on the bed.  
Stephanie kneeled down next to Hunter and put her finger on his lips. "I love you too," She said.  
"You do?" Hunter asked in amazement.  
Stephanie nodded. "Always. Make love to me Hunter."  
"You sure?"   
"Never more sure of anything in my life."  
It was awkward at first, primarily due to Steph's inexperience. But slowly their minds and bodies slowly molded together, becoming one. It was as if they were always meant be of one mind, one body, one soul.  
As Hunter and Stephanie, began making love in earnest, it seemed that the problems of the past began to melt away. It was the end of their business partnership for sure, but the beginning of something deeper, something more permanent, more stronger than the two of them alone, underneath Hunter's soft caresses along Stephanie's skin and her low moans of pleasure.  
When it was over they looked at each other with new eyes.   
"Hey," Said Hunter softly.  
"hey," said Steph just as softly.  
As a song came on the radio, no further words needed to be said.  
  
Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Chorus  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more  
  
  
"Oh man are those dudes crazy?" Road Dogg asked the next morning, as he, X - PAC, Tori, and Billy Gunn came down for breakfast, discussing the events they witnessed last night.  
"I know, and with Edge and Christian joining in? Breaking away from Gangrel must've warped their minds, piped in Gunn.  
"But two fucking stories?" Dudes are lucky that snow drift was there last night! Hey Hunter are you listening?"  
X - Pac asked, finally noticing that Stephanie was on Hunter's lap and they were barely eating anything.  
"yeah, crazy," Hunter mumbled while kissing Stephanie.  
The DX members looked at each other. "Hey Steph, your father's behind you," Road Dogg said jokingly.  
"That's nice," Steph sighed contentedly not really noticing anybody but Hunter.  
X - Pac's mouth dropped open. "Oh shit, you guys did it didn't you," he practically shouted.  
"he he, that's funny," Hunter responded.  
"Oh man, we lost him," Billy groaned.  
"Come on, let's go pick on and the Hardyz, Edge and Christian," said Road Dogg.  
  
Present  
  
Things have changed so much since then, my family reconciled and everything seemed so perfect, Stephanie thought as the limo went towards the destroyed arena. Please be okay, Hunter, Steph prayed.  
"Steph, we're here," Kurt said softly, breaking Stephanie out of her thoughts.  
She looked at Kurt and nodded.  
As the group got out of the limousine, they stood in shock.  
"Oh God," Steph whispered.  
  
Nice way to end this chapter huh? Okay, next part is were the carnage begins and if you want you favorite to survive or your least favorite to go to that wrestling ring in Hades, NOW's the time to speak up. I can't promise that everybody's going to be happy with the next chapter but if you don't speak up I can't know definitively who lives or dies. So feedback is desperately important this time!   
  



End file.
